Data entry on documents can be a tedious and repetitive process. Data entry may be even more tedious on touch screen devices that require a user to enter data without a physical keyboard. For example, the user must touch each data entry box in a document and then a keyboard may appear on the screen, in which a user typically must “hunt and peck” type from the keyboard to enter information.
In addition, many programs may have large toolbars that include various options for a particular program. However, many of the options may not be useful or available. In previous technologies, the unavailable options are simply grayed out. However, by still displaying the grayed out options, the toolbar uses valuable screen space in smaller touch screen devices, such as tablets and touch screen laptops.